


It's only natural

by Higgystar



Series: Working out Differences Universe [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, shane lives AU, working out differences AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fluffy tidbit from Working out Differences universe that I wanted to write. </p><p>You don't have to have read it to get this, it's pointless Shane/Daryl fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only natural

It’s been strange getting used to living with others again. Woodbury had been bad, hiding away from everyone and keeping their relationship a secret from prying eyes. But now in the prison, they didn’t have to do that anymore and Shane is glad for it. Daryl is still a little unsure, even now his brother is gone, he’s still not the kind of guy to show his affection in public. It doesn’t bother Shane at all, that’s just how Daryl was and he was used to it by now.

The thing is, sometimes he forgets that they’re around others and though Daryl may not be very forward with their relationship, Shane sometimes does things without thinking. He’s used to being close to Daryl, when they were alone they’d kept each other within eyesight at all times for safety and even though they were safe now he can’t help but continue the habit. So whenever Daryl is around him, he tends to remain by his side, keeping him close, noting his movements and acting as they had during the winter months.

It’s natural for him to sit beside Daryl on the steps as they share a meal with everyone, sitting as a group as best they can and sharing gentle conversation. It’s relaxing, easy and comfortable for all of them, baby Judith is babbling on about something, Glenn and Maggie are laughing over a shared joke and everyone is happy for once. He’s enjoying it, and he knows that though he won’t say it, Daryl is comfortable too.

He notes that as usual Daryl hasn’t taken his fair share of dinner, preferring to keep his portions small and allow others to have more than himself. “You know I hate when you do that.” Shane murmurs to him, reaching out to nudge at the other man’s thigh.

“Do what?” Daryl replies with a shrug, glancing to where Shane is sitting on the step behind him. It’s all an innocent act, he knows exactly what he’s talking about, but Daryl was always one to play the stupid game to get away with things. It’s simply what Daryl knows and has practised for years so Shane can’t be too pissed at him for falling back into old habits.

Shifting a little on the step, Shane reaches behind Daryl to cup his hip, letting his arm press against his partner’s back as he slowly drags him across his seat to be sitting before him. Placing a leg on either side of Daryl’s body, he reaches around his sides, placing his own still half full bowl on top of Daryl’s empty one and holding it before them. “Try to starve yourself for everyone else. There’s no need for it.” Shane replies, using his plastic spoon to gather some instant mashed potato and lift it up to Daryl’s lips instead of his own. “Open up.”

Daryl snorts a little, but relents, opening his mouth and accepting the spoonful of food from him without any more of a protest. It’s nothing to the two of them, Shane is used to having Daryl’s weight leaning against him, he’s used to making sure the other man eats and he’s used to wrapping his arms around Daryl to keep him from running away or escaping. Between the two of them it’s a little awkward, but they continue to share the food, alternating spoonfuls between them until the bowl is empty.

Setting the bowl aside Shane doesn’t move from his spot behind Daryl, not even when the other man shifts in his grip to look up at him with a smirk. “Finished babying me yet?” Daryl asks and Shane has to bite back a laugh before reaching out to wipe a thumb over Daryl’s chin, removing the smear of food left behind. Offering his thumbful of food he can’t help but give a little smile as Daryl rolls his eyes, leaning forward to suck the digit clean.

“I’ll stop doing it when you stop needing it.” Shane murmurs, letting his hands run over Daryl’s sides, stroking through the clothing firm enough to be felt. His partner leans back into him with a small huff, a tiny blush over the top of his cheeks and Shane can’t help but move close enough to press his nose into the back of Daryl’s neck, taking in the smell he’s come to adore. “Dumbass.” To them it’s natural, this was how they were around each other nowadays and it’s not until he feels Daryl stiffen in his arms that Shane looks up to find out why he’s suddenly on edge.

It seems they’ve somehow managed to catch the attention of the rest of the group, and when he peers out from behind Daryl’s hair he finds everyone smiling and giggling in their direction. Baby Judith is bouncing in Rick’s lap with a gummy smile, Beth and Maggie look like they’ve just got the ending to a movie that they wanted, and everyone else begins muttering comments containing words such as ‘cute’ or ‘sweet’. Shane pats at Daryl’s side, uncaring of the attention but knowing exactly how Daryl must feel about it.

“Ain’t my fault.” He mutters to Daryl, voice quiet, shared between only them as he presses a little harder to Daryl’s back for reassurance. “If you looked after yourself properly I wouldn’t have to do that.” Shane points out.

Daryl gives a huff of either anger or agreement, but doesn’t move from hi arms. Instead when he does look out from beneath his hair again it’s with a glare directed at the rest of the group, getting them to mind their own business and leaving him to deal with a now grumpy Daryl. Not that he minded, he was used to it by now and he’d have Daryl any way he came.


End file.
